Talk:British culture in Lovia
Perhaps we should move this to English? I don't think Welsh and Scottish people should be in the list of British people. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:05, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Why ever not? Wales and Scotland are part of Britain geographically and culturally. --Semyon 23:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Excuse me? Different language, different people, autonomous legislatures administratively. Even if they are part of the isle of Britain, they are a different group of people. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Not different langage. Welsh and Scottish Gaelic are 'minority' languages in Scotland and Wales, english being the main official language. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I have to agree with Semyon on this one. Sorry. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, Semyon's right. England only refers to Britain minus Wales, Ireland and Scotland. British refers to all of the UK (and, though this is up to your definition, the Irish Republic). English refers to the people/language of England (or those who derive from them, such as English Americans). :::::I studied British culture at university, believe me, I know what I'm talking 'bout :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oos: Ireland is not Britain nor the United Kingdom. Northern Ireland is the United Kingdom, but again not Britain. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:25, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::As I said, depends on your definition. It's part of the British Isles, but indeed not part of Great Britian (which is the biggest island containing England + Wales + Scotland) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:29, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::This was what I was looking for. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:33, December 7, 2012 (UTC) @TM: Gaelic and even Welsh are spoken by tiny minorities, and the fact that they have autonomy is irrelevant. So do US states, but you're not suggesting that they are different ethnicities. If you go to Cardiff or Swansea (which I do quite often) you'll notice nothing which really distinguishes them from the rest of the UK. I've never heard Welsh spoken in public by anyone, and even the accent in the south of Wales isn't recognisably Welsh. Same goes for Edinburgh. Of course there are differences - that's to be expected with groups separated geographically - but it's a difference comparable to that between the north and the south of England. --Semyon 10:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I thought it was more different than that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::It's kind of disappointing, in a way. :P --Semyon 13:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Nope. in public "everyone" speaks english whilst some minorities in private speak Scottish Gaelic and Welsh. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:05, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I feel that this is germane. :P --Semyon 11:12, May 1, 2013 (UTC) (off-topic) I love celtic languages. It's a shame we can't get S4C BBC Alba and TG4 in the netherlands Pierlot McCrooke 17:32, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Link. --Semyon 17:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::It says You can't watch outside of the UK to me Pierlot McCrooke 17:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh. Didn't realise that, but it doesn't surprise me. Try using a UK proxy? :/ --Semyon 17:47, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::That often happens to me with American videos; it usually says "You can''t watch it from your country" or something like that. HORTON11: • 17:56, December 7, 2012 (UTC) '' ::::''Strange. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:05, December 7, 2012 (UTC) All british people can get BBC Alba though. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Strange, but true. Only few regional languages in Europe actually have a better position (talking 'bout Basque, Limburgish, perhaps Galician and Frisian, and Hungarian and Slovak in Serbia). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:13, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yep. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 19:19, December 7, 2012 (UTC)